Amiga o Enemiga?
by Chokoreto Hime
Summary: Haru se convierte en una jefa de la mafia sin pedirlo, como reaccionara la 10 generacion?
1. Chapter 1

Las calles de aquella ciudad eran iluminadas con los faroles los cuales parecían estar descompuestos, una figura femenina se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de un parque cercano.

Così lei è l'obiettivo"**Así que es el objetivo"-**pregunto señalando a una joven rubia en la fotografía-non si trova accanto**"no es la otra"**-contesto una voz masculina-qual è il nome?**"cual es su nombre?"**-pregunto ella- Miura Haru- contesto el- Obiettivo non innamorarsi **"no te enamores del objetivo" **-dijo el – come se fossi una donna** "como si soy una mujer"**-contesto ella con sarcasmo – mi dispiace al solito**"lo siento es usual"**- respondió el- Non potrò mai lavorare con le donne "**Nunca trabajas con mujeres"**- dijo ella levantándose de la banca –ciao- dijo terminando su conversación- prima di tutto cercare di evitare che essa è in pericolo **"En primer lugar intenta evitar que se encuentra en peligro"** - dijo viendo como la silueta femenina se desvanecía entre la niebla- questo è il mio lavoro ricordi? **"ese es mi trabajo recuerdas?"**- dijo con una sonrisa tipo Cheshire.

Era de mañana en Namimori una joven castaña de unos 16 años se encontraba frente a una pastelería indecisa de si entrar o no, dentro de la pastelería se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes, pero se centro mas en una pareja un castaño de ojos ámbar y una rubia de ojos miel los cuales se encontraban tomados de las manos, la castaña giro sus talones y comenzó a alejarse de la pastelería, pero en el camino se tropezó con una joven de no mas de 14 años cabellera castaña larga por debajo de su cintura, ojos celestes bajo unos lentes cuadrados, ella vestía una blusa larga de tirantes color blanco con una línea verde justo al final, unos leguis negros y un short de mezclilla; ella llevaba en sus manos una caja de color rosa.

-disculpe- dijo la castana menor- no te preocupes pequena-contesto haru- gracias compermiso se me ace tarde-contesto mientras se iba-hai?-la castana al recordar lo que asia comenzo a caminar acia su casa.

-aquí joker reportando el estado de la misión-dijo una silueta femenina –adelante joker-respondió una voz masculina- objetivo localizado esperando instrucciones-respondió –Jojo mi querida joker que alegría escucharte- dijo una chillante voz femenina- Lia no hay tiempo pásame a franco!-Dijo irritada la joven-mou~ nunca me dejas platicar-dijo la voz de nombre lia-aquí franco habla joker- dijo una voz masculina.

-e localizado al objetivo dime cual es la siguiente fase-dijo ella-protejerla claro esta-contesto el-claro estare en contacto-dijo ella apunto de colgar- recuerda que los Vongola no debe de saber sobre esto, nono se molestaria-dijo franco-lo se no tienes que recordármelo-dijo ella con fastidio- o y porcierto tu traslado esta listo te presentaras mañana el la secundaria Namimori-dijo el colgando-Tsk estúpido franco- dijo la silueta femenina.

Creo qe será divertido-dijo vendo como haru se alejaba de el lugar.

* * *

Kyyyaaaaa!

Gomene si no e podido subir el cap 1 de la onceava generazion sqe apenas siii e tenido chanse de respirar

Aquiii dejo una historia qe tenia en mente y chicas necesito occs para este fic necesito al escuadron de asesinato, a la familia principal, a el escuadron de inv., y al consejo externo todos con los 7 atribulos…..

Lo que ensecito son:

Nombre y apariencia:

Atributo:

Caja arma, Arma:

Pareja:

Historia:

Etc.

* * *

Familia principal:

Cielo: Miura Haru x Sawada Tsunayoshi

Lluvia:

Tormenta:

Rayo:

Sol:

Niebla:

Nube:

Escuadron de Asecinato:

Cielo: Joker x Takeshi Yamamoto

Lluvia:

Tormenta:Franco Fiore x Bianchi Gokudera

Rayo:

Sol:

Niebla: Lia Mizuno x Reborn

Nube:

Escuadron de investigación:

Cielo:

Lluvia:

Tormenta:

Rayo:

Sol:

Niebla:

Nube:

Consejo Externo:

Cielo:

Lluvia:

Tormenta:

Rayo:

Sol:

Niebla:

Nube:

* * *

Gracias por su atención y ciao n..n

gomene este es el archivo qe devi publicar asi qe pliss chequen y publiquen de nvo sus occs plisss y gomene de nvo n..nU

( aquí la imagen de la vestimenta de la chica xD . /imgres?start=138&num=10&hl=es-419&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=LPj_wR_oss5_HM:&imgrefurl= serenasakura/86297968/&docid=mtN4OCxx5nMp6M&imgurl= photo/61/6/42/serenasakura/1309568379048_ &w=500&h=375&ei=WMeqUM2iM8LqrQHx2oHQAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1064&vpy=2&dur=401&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=167&ty=141&sig=106916892478700680040&page=6&tbnh=136&tbnw=182&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:59,s:100,i:181)


	2. Chapter 2

Familia principal:

Cielo: Miura Haru x Sawada Tsunayoshi

Lluvia: Amaya Himura (Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay) x escoje otro s qe Takeshi sta ocupado n..nU

Tormenta: Hina Kizunairo(kizunairo) x Belphegor

Rayo:

Sol: Albii Katsukii(Albii-chan) x Rokudo Mukuro

Niebla: Diana Esper(Franbel) x Fran

Nube: Alicia Pinkus(pinkus-pyon) x Hibari Kyoya

* * *

Escuadron de Asecinato:

Cielo: Joker x Takeshi Yamamoto

Lluvia:

Tormenta:Franco Fiore x Bianchi Gokudera

Rayo:

Sol:

Niebla: Lia Mizuno x Reborn

Nube:

* * *

Escuadron de investigación:

Cielo:

Lluvia:

Tormenta:

Rayo:

Sol:

Niebla:

Nube:

* * *

Consejo Externo:

Cielo:

Lluvia:

Tormenta:

Rayo:

Sol:

Niebla:

Nube:


	3. Chapter 3

Una nueva mañana llegaba a Namimori, joven castaña de nombre Miura Haru se levantaba de su no tan placido sueño, otra vez había soñado lo mismo. -que es este sueño, Haru no entiende desu- se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía al baño, aun recordaba con exactitud aquel sueño tan perturbarte.

* * *

"_las sombras reinan aquel sitio, un grupo de personas se veían dentro de una mansión estilo victoriano un joven de aparentes 17 años se veía frente a todos su figura no era bien definida ya que tenia puesta una capucha -__**i miei fratelli!, è giunto il momento che la nostra eredità resterà, Vongola non essere in grado di fermare questo tempo, grazie al mio piccolo angelo**__(hermanos mios!, es hora de que nuestro legado permanezca, los Vongola no podrán detenernos esta vez gracias a mi pequeño ángel)- dijo él con malicia tomando el rostro de Haru._

_-__**ci porterà la vittoria come previsto, alla fine, la totale distruzione della Vongola(**__ella nos traerá la victoria tan esperada, al fin la destrucción total de Vongola__**)-**__continuo viendo a los demás-__**'la notte l'inferno sarà ricordato per sempre nessuno può fermarci hahah-(**__los infierno nocturno serán recordados por siempre que nadie nos podrá detener jajajaja__**)-**__dijo mientras acercaba el rostro de Haru con el de él, pero una flecha rodeada de flamas naranja se lo impidió.-_ _**non ti consente di utilizzare il Nightmare decimo per i vostri progetti ,dovranno uccidermi prima notte inferno Alexandro**__(no dejaremos que utilices a la decima Nightmare para tus planes, primero tendrás que matarme Alexandro infierno nocturno)-dijo una figura femenina rodeada de una espesa niebla, su cara era cubierta por una máscara."_

* * *

Su cara palideció al recordar tal sueño que aun no comprendía, tomo su uniforme el cual era el de namichu, ahora recordaba lo alegre que estaba cuando le informaron de su traslado, pero ahora sentía una terrible agonía al saber la reciente relación del decimo con su mejor amiga, se sentía feliz que fueran felices pero eso no evitaba que sintiera el corazón encogérsele.

Al terminar de vestirse, bajo las escaleras de su casa, de camino a namichuu se topo con los Vongola, y ese era el cuento de todas las mañanas, de tan distraída que estaba no pudo evitar toparse con un pelirrojo de ojos Verdes, alto de tez blanca, guapo, el vestía una camisa de botones de color verde, unos vaqueros desgastados y unos converse verdes, el joven aparentaba unos 18 años.

-lo siento- dijo Haru apenada, y acto seguido todos voltearon a verla – no discúlpeme a mi señorita, fue mi culpa-dijo él como todo un caballero, su vista se poso en el suelo al ver los libros de Haru en el suelo- si me permite puedo acompañarla por mi error- dijo el tomando la mochila de Haru ya con los libros en ella – no es necesario Haru puede Desconocido-san- dijo Haru aun roja – insisto seria una desfachatez de mi parte- dijo el andando –Pero Haru puede- dijo ella dejando a los Vongola atrás.

Y así se la pasaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela- y por cierto mi nombre es Franco, Fiore Franco- dijo el haciendo una reverencia- Miura Haru desu- dijo ella con una sonrisa y entrando a la escuela.

* * *

por los pasillos de Namichuu se podía ver a una castaña de no mas de 14 años caminar sin rumbo fijo, su uniforme estaba un poco desarreglado-Tsk! maldito Franco, lo usare de tiro al blanco cuando lo vea- dijo enojada, en su trayecto se encontró con la aula tan buscada-Al fin- dijo con alegría.

toco a la puerta y se escucho un _pasen _por parte de el profesor, el maestro encargado tomo el papel que le extendia la castaña y casi se cae de espaldas al leerlo, recobro la compostura y se dirijio al salón en general-Muchachos ella es Amamya Natsuko una estudiante de intercambio, sean amables con ella- dijo indicándole su lugar que staba frente Tsunayoshi, Haru la observo unos segundos y algo iso Clik en su mente.

_La chica de la caja rosa…._

* * *

_algo cortito pero mi segundo cap, ya comenzare a agregar a las occs que van plisss ayuda T..T_

* * *

Familia principal:

Cielo: Miura Haru x Sawada Tsunayoshi

Lluvia: Amaya Himura (Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay) x Byakuran

Tormenta: Hina Kizunairo(kizunairo) x Belphegor

Rayo: Megumi Langelotto(Suno Andrew) x Gokudera Hayato

Sol: Albii Katsukii(Albii-chan) x Rokudo Mukuro

Niebla: Diana Esper(Franbel) x Fran

Nube: Alicia Pinkus(pinkus-pyon) x Hibari Kyoya

* * *

Escuadron de Asecinato:

Cielo: Amamiya Natsuko "Joker"(yo!) x Takeshi Yamamoto

Lluvia:sakura tsukimori(sakura tsukiyomi lefey) x Kozato Enma

Tormenta:Franco Fiore x Bianchi Gokudera

Rayo:

Sol:

Niebla: Lia Mizuno x Reborn

Nube:Elizabeth(beth) di angelo(YURIKO CHUN-LI) x Xanxus

* * *

Escuadron de investigación:

Cielo:

Lluvia:

Tormenta:

Rayo:

Sol:

Niebla:

Nube:

* * *

Consejo Externo:

Cielo:Stella Lunatore(Marlen-sama) x Fong

Lluvia:

Tormenta:

Rayo:

Sol:

Niebla:

Nube:Shiyoru Fukurō(dayana27) x Alaude


	4. Chapter 4

_La chica de la caja rosa_

Haru se quedo estática al ver a la joven la cual emitía un aura distinta al día de ayer, vio como la joven ojiazul se sentaba frente a Tsunayoshi, la ojiazul al sentirse observada gira su rostro con cara de pocos amigos, pero al encontrarse con la mirada de Haru sus facciones se relajan e inconscientemente sonríe.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron con rapidez, la joven castaña de ojos azules guardaba sus pertenencias con lentitud, la verdad nunca espero encontrar a su objetivo en su mismo salón _"Maldito Franco, Yuuki tendrá con quien jugar en toda una semana", _sonrió imaginando a Franco ser perseguido por su pequeña mascota(n/a: Yuuki es un león-chibi parecido a Natsu solo que sin la gorrita y de color negro y ojos índigo) la cual rugía animadamente.

-¡JOKER-CHAN!- una chillona voz la saco de su Sádico mundo de fantasías –Lia-san~ - dijo con una gotita estilo anime al ver a su guardiana de la niebla correr hacia ella, la Mujer de no mas 23 años Rubia y de ojos Lila, de buen cuerpo, tez blanca vestida con un traje de sastre, corría hacia la pobre Natsu la cual no sabia si golpear a su acosadora o correr desesperada.

Opto por correr, -¡Lia-san aléjese! - dijo la ojiazul, una risita las distrajo un joven pelirrojo reía ante la escena dada por su jefa y su compañera -¡TU!- dijo con un aura asesina mientras encendía un anillo del cual salían llamas índigo y aparecía una guadaña en sus manos –Yuuki-kun tendrá que comer toda la semana- dijo mientras se acercaba a el pelirrojo.

-Creo que debería calmarse Amamiya-san- dijo seria una joven de hebras azabache, su cabello largo y ondulado con mechas verdes atado a una coleta alta, su fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos parecían 2 lagunas verdes.

-Langelotto-san, ¿que hace usted aquí?- dijo ya calmada mientras tomaba por el cuello a un Franco desmayado; -Franco dijo que la encontraste- respondió mientras veía como Lia verificaba si el pelirrojo seguía vivo-puede ser que eso sea posible, pero, aun no compruebo nada-dijo mientras salía del edificio seguido por los demás.

* * *

Por otro lado, en la casa de los Miura específicamente se veía a una joven castaña caminar de un lado a otro por toda su habitación, indecisa de si salir con sus amigos o quedarse toda la tarde llorando por un amor no correspondido; La verdad es que ella no quería salir con nadie, aun le afectaba ver a su mejor amiga y al amor de su vida juntos, al darse por vencida decidió salir, no quería que nadie se preocupara, camino hacia su closet de donde saco unos vaqueros pegados junto a una blusa de ¾ con escote en "V", unas botas de color negro y una chamarra de cuero color negro.

Camino escaleras abajo llegando al primer piso de su casa y comenzó a escribir una nota para su Padre indicándole donde estará y también despidiéndose de la foto de su difunta madre; Camino por las deshabitadas calles de Namimori, el viento fuerte chocaba con su cara impidiéndole ver el camino, sin darse cuenta choca con algo duro-Gomen- dijo la castaña- jojojo pero que tenemos aquí una linda muñequita para pasar el rato- dijo uno de ellos tomando a Haru por las muñecas.

-Suelte a Haru desu~- dijo ella con una mueca de dolor-Vamos Nena pasaras un buen rato con nosotros- dijo otro de ellos, ella continuo forcejeando, pero no podía de salir del agarre de aquellos sujetos, lo único que pudo fue cerrar los ojos y pedir que todo eso terminara.

-Are, Are creo que esa no es la forma de tratar con una Señorita-Se escucho una Voz femenina con un toque de frialdad, haciendo que los sujetos temblaran- y quien eres tu para decir eso- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe- alguien que te enseñara lo que tu madre no te enseño- respondió dejando ver su figura la cual era una Joven de no mas 16 años, cabellera castaña oscura, brillantes ojos esmeralda, y una tez blanca pero no pálida, hábilmente logro derribar a aquellos tipos sin ningún problema.

-Débiles- dijo como si de un chiste se tratara-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto la desconocida a Haru-¿eh? Dijo ella aun atónita por lo sucedido-¿Fräulein*?- pregunto en un idioma que nuestra castaña favorita no entendio -Hai Haru se encuentra bien, gracias- dijo Haru- me alegra que este bien, no debería andar sola por estas calles- le regaño la de ojos esmeralda-por cierto mi nombre es Tsukimori Sakura- dijo presentándose- Miura Haru- contesto ella estrechando su mano, la castaña miro su reloj viendo que se le hacia tarde para llegar a su cita con sus amigos-HAI! Ya es muy tarde!- grito ella sin darse cuenta-Adiós Sa-chan- dijo alejándose de la Oji-esmeralda.

* * *

Por otro lado en una pastelería en el centro de Namimori se odia ver a la decima generación Vongola conversar muy tranquilamente.

-¿Mina-san no creen que Haru Ya tardo mucho?- dijo una pelinaranja de nombre Sasagawa Kyoko, la novia del decimo Vongola-Tienes razón Kyoko-chan-contesto un castaño de nombre Sawada Tsunayoshi-Decimo si quiere iré a buscar a la mujer estúpida-Contesto un Peliplata de nombre Gokudera Hayato-Hai Haru no es Estúpida Bakadera-dijo una escalofriante voz Femenina, al voltear su rostro se topo con una sonrisa algo extraña en el rostro de la Miura.

* * *

-Me niego!-se escucho un grito que posiblemente todo Namimori escucho-Pero si te vez tan Kawai!-dijo una mujer rubia de expresivos ojos Amatista-Aun que digas eso no saldré así-dijo Natsuko-Te vez bien Nat-chan-dijo un pelirrojo pero eso solo hiso enojar mas a la de ojos cielo, -Ya Nat-chan no es para tanto-dijo una joven de estatura media, cabello castaño largo y lacio hasta su cintura, de unos grandes y brillantes ojos en color carmesí enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas. Su figura es proporcionada pero nada exagerado-eso lo dices tu por que no te tratan como muñeca Kizunairo-san-dijo con sarcasmo la Amamiya.

-Bueno mejor vallamos a comer helado- dijo otra joven de Cabello castaño-dorado amarrado en dos coletas altas con listones rosas, ojos bicolor derecho-verde e izquierdo-azul, piel color canelita clara, de estatura mediana 154 cm, su nombre Diana Esper- yo apoyo a Diana-Chan- dijo Megumi que rara vez se comportaba así de Alegre.

Y así se concluía un día normal para los habitantes de la tranquila Namimori…..

* * *

Hola chicas "Feliz Año nuevo"(español) "Happy New Year"(ingles) "Buon anno"(italiano) "Glückliches neues Jahr"(alemán) 明けましておめでとうござい("Akemashiteomedetōgozaimasu"-Japones)

**"Aleman" Fräulein*: Señorita**

Perdón por tardar en actualizar, también sé que esta muy cortito pero aquí esta el cap. espero que les guste y ya empezaron a salir nuevos personajes(los Occs de ustedes) y pues como ya nadie quiso entrar estoy dando por cerrado los occs y es así como queda integrada la familia Nigthmare:

Familia principal:

Cielo: Miura Haru x Sawada Tsunayoshi

Lluvia: Amaya Himura (Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay) x Byakuran

Tormenta: Hina Kizunairo (kizunairo) x Belphegor

Rayo: Megumi Langelotto(Suno Andrew) x Gokudera Hayato

Sol: Albii Katsukii (Albii-chan) x Rokudo Mukuro

Niebla: Diana Esper(Franbel) x Fran

Nube: Alicia Pinkus (pinkus-pyon) x Hibari Kyoya

* * *

Escuadrón de Asesinato:

Cielo: Amamiya Natsuko "Joker"(!yo!) x Takeshi Yamamoto

Lluvia: Sakura Tsukimori(Sakura tsukiyomi lefey) x Kozato Enma

Tormenta:Franco Fiore x Mammon (Viper) y Luka Fiore x G

Rayo:Leonard Kido x Bluebell

Sol: Taichi Amano x Lal Mich

Niebla: Lia Mizuno x Reborn

Nube: Elizabeth(beth) di angelo(YURIKO CHUN-LI) x Xanxus

* * *

Escuadron de investigación:

Cielo: Kao Miyama (kaubeli -necesito tu ficha completa!)

Lluvia: Wiliam di piogga x Chrome Dokuro (Nagi)

Tormenta: M.M x Daemon

Rayo: Izumi Mihara x Superbia Squalo

Sol: Mikuru Haruno x Asari Ugetsu

Niebla: Rika Shiota x Lampo

Nube: Tachikawa Suzie x Dino Cavallone

* * *

Consejo Externo:

Cielo: Stella Lunatore(Marlen-sama) x Fong

Lluvia: Hiro Ishida x Bianchi Gokudera

Tormenta: Rosalie Von Einswald (La Asesina Carmesí) (Ankoku No Ojou-sama) x (escoje a alguien)

Rayo: Yui Hida x Ire Soichi

Sol: Miyako Orimoto x Spanner

Niebla: Nanoko Kimura x Gioto Vongola

Nube: Shiyoru Fukurō (dayana27) x Alaude

* * *

Besos, Ojala y les guste espero sus comentarios n..n

By: Nekko-chan

Vestimenta de Natsuko ( www. facebook photo. php?fbid=309476289169185&set=a. 166354300148052. 34257 .166347766815372&type= 1&theater) solo quiten los espacios n..n

n/a:me disculpo de antemano con Ankoku No Ojou-sama por no haber puesto su ficha esque cuando fui agregando los occs estaba tan distraida que no me di cuenta de que ella envio asi que si lees esto plis acepta mis disculpas no fue mi intencion

pero ya estas agregada solo falta tu pareja


End file.
